


cold like the snake on your shoulder

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: [Set in "The False Mirror" by BFCentral]"I had a thought, you know.”“In the midst of our lovemaking? Were you that distracted, Riku?” Ryo pretends to sound wounded, but Riku merely laughs again. His idol is a little cold-hearted that way. He’s grown to be able to laugh at someone’s pain, as long as he thinks that person deserves it.His cruel, cold-hearted little duckling. Very exciting and so easy to love.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	cold like the snake on your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFCentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The False Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285518) by [BFCentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/pseuds/BFCentral). 



> This isn't canon. Just a little something I like to imagine happened. :)

“Ryo-san~ Do you know what would be fun?”

The corner of Ryo’s lips pulls into a smirk, one hand already caressing Riku’s cheek tenderly. They are lying in bed naked, their bare skin warm and sweaty against one another as they hold each other close. Ryo’s legs tangle with Riku’s and he could feel something sticky on the latter’s inner thigh when Riku shifts his legs to move closer to him. It’s been a couple of rounds, after all. A little sweat and...other bodily fluids are to be expected.

Nanase Riku is incredibly insatiable.

He’s so insatiable that he’s already moving his face towards him again, his lips just a breath away from Ryo’s. One little nudge and they would be kissing again and Ryo cannot make any promises that it will just stop there.

“What is it, little duckling?” Ryo teases, “Another round? Aren’t you tired?”

Riku lets out a thrilling laughter. “Well, that too, I guess. But I had a thought, you know.”

“In the midst of our lovemaking? Were you  _ that  _ distracted, Riku?” Ryo pretends to sound wounded, but Riku merely laughs again. His idol is a little cold-hearted that way. He’s grown to be able to laugh at someone’s pain, as long as he thinks that person deserves it.

His cruel, cold-hearted little duckling. Very exciting and so easy to love.

“I was thinking of Tenn-nii,” Riku answers.

Ryo couldn’t help but to blink in surprise. “Oh? That’s...different. Did something happen?”

Riku shakes his head, his hair tickling Ryo’s chin in the process. He presses his cheek against Ryo’s chest, listening to the man’s slow and steady heartbeat. Just a few moments ago, that very same heartbeat had been as fast as a pair of hummingbird’s wings. 

“Nothing in particular. I was just...thinking.” He unfurls his fingers against Ryo’s skin before ghosting them along the man’s collar bones. He smiles a little in satisfaction when Ryo lets out a small shudder at Riku’s fluttering touches. “With everything that happened to TRIGGER, he must be at his breaking point, isn’t he?”

“I would imagine so,” Ryo says carefully, unsure where this is going.

“Ryo-san.”

“Hm?”

“To tell you the truth,” Riku says after a quiet breath, “I…”

Ryo waits with bated breath. This couldn’t be happening, is it? Is Riku having second thoughts? He really shouldn’t be surprised. Tenn is his brother, after all. Riku might deny it but Ryo’s quite sure that deep down inside, the boy still loves his brother -

“I’m unsatisfied,” Riku finishes, instantly putting a halt to Ryo’s train of thoughts.

“...Huh?”

“I don’t think he’s broken enough,” Riku declares, in a creepily detached tone as if he’s just announcing the weather. He sounds a little thoughtful as well, and when he turns his head to peer at Ryo, Ryo could see the cold curiosity dancing in the boy’s eyes. “I want him to break more until he can no longer be pieced together.”

Ryo scolds himself for forgetting, even if it’s just for a brief moment, just how deep Riku’s hatred towards Tenn runs. A single act of revenge could never hope to sate it - not even by a little bit.

Riku moves to straddle him now and Ryo could feel something hard rubbing along his groin. Riku reaches out and Ryo reaches forward to meet him halfway, lacing their fingers together as Riku begins to grind his hips against him. There is a wicked smile on the boy’s face now. A wicked smile that reminds Ryo of how insatiable he is in everything.

In sex. In possessiveness. In hatred. 

“And what do you propose we should do about that, sweetheart?” Ryo asks, hissing a little when Riku’s length brushes against his own. He could feel himself hardening again and could see that wicked smile on the boy’s face growing wider. Riku’s eyes glint in anticipation.

“Invite him over next time, Ryo-san,” Riku purrs, “Let’s play with him for a little bit until he breaks.”

“I’m very gentle with my toys, I’ll have you know,” Ryo answers, not missing the ugly, terrible insinuation behind Riku’s words. 

“Tenn-nii isn’t a toy,” Riku says, blinking innocently. His hips continue to roll, gaining some sort of rhythm. His grip on Ryo’s hands tighten. “He’s just a  _ thing _ . A worthless one. Like _ garbage _ .” He curls his upper lip, saying the last word with a sneer. “You can treat him however you’d like.”

Such ugly words from Riku’s lips, Such ugly but  _ tempting  _ words.

“He won’t come here,” Ryo says with a teasing smile. Testing him.

“He will for me,” Riku says triumphantly, “He loves me too much.”

“Because you’re so easy to love, duckling,” Ryo coos.

Riku gives him a brilliant smile in return. 

“I’ll call him over, but on one condition.”

“Mm? And what’s that?”

Ryo untangles his fingers from Riku’s to move his hands towards the boy’s hips. He grips the skin there, feeling the slick of sweat and cum under his hands.

His beautiful, tainted duckling. Grown into a gorgeous black swan.

“Entertain  _ me _ first,” Ryo says sweetly.

Riku laughs, thrilling and cruel and so very beautiful. So very much his.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Ryo-san," he purrs, leaning forward to kiss him deeply on the mouth. 

For a moment, the thought of breaking Kujou Tenn is thrown out of the window as Riku takes his time with him as much as Ryo takes his time undoing him in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> u w u
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and if you want to see more of my writing, you can go [here](https://twitter.com/tennssi0907/status/1291634104627208194?s=20) !


End file.
